metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Schneider
Kyle Schneider was the former leader of the Resistance movement in Outer Heaven. He later operated as the mercenary Black Ninja in Zanzibar Land. Biography Early life and career Kyle Schneider was once an architect who was forced to be part of Outer Heaven's design staff, but joined the underground movement when his wife and child lost their lives as innocent victims of the conflict.Metal Gear - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1987).Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Kyle Schneider"), Kojima Productions (2008). http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/54 As the leader of the Resistance movement, he planned the organization's activities with an acute inner sense and strong leadership. In addition, because of his earlier involvement in the development of Outer Heaven's fortress, he knew a lot about its internal structure. During Operation Intrude N313, he lent his knowledge of the fortress layout to Solid Snake, serving as a sort of navigator during the mission, as well as supplying intelligence on the locations of various weapons and equipment.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... I'll guide you around the inside of the base. Let's use frequency 120.79 to contact each other. ...Over. However, Snake lost contact with Schneider just before he was about to reveal the identity of the Outer Heaven leader.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... I know who the Outer Heaven boss is! No way... the Outer Heaven boss is... ...Oh no!! ... Afterwards, he was presumed dead,Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Black Ninja: ...Snake... // Solid Snake: Who are you? ...How did you know my name? Black Ninja: It's... it's me... Schneider, Kyle Schneider. Remember me? // Snake: Schneider? ...You were in the Resistance at Outer Heaven! But... I thought they killed you! after falling into enemy hands.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Special > Previous Operations > Metal Gear In the midst of the escalating battle, the leader of the resistance, Schneider, fell into the hands of the enemy, and Snake himself was injured through the deadly battles with Outer Heaven's best mercenaries. Post-Outer Heaven In reality, Schneider survived, narrowly escaping NATO's subsequent bombing campaign against Outer Heaven with the help of Big Boss.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: What are you saying, Schneider? // Kyle Schneider: ...Snake, after you destroyed Metal Gear, NATO launched a massive bombing campaign against Outer Heaven. All of us Resistance fighters...and the children of Outer Heaven...they didn't care about any of us. There was no escape from the flames... They died like animals in a cage. // Snake: I... can't believe this... // Schneider: Think about it. The children of Outer Heaven were originally orphans and refugees from all over the world. They were a liability... and NATO didn't want to deal with them... // Snake: ...No... Although Schneider had originally opposed the Outer Heaven regime, he was grateful that Big Boss provided refuge for the surviving members of the Resistance after the air strike left many of them dead. Schneider later became a member of NASA's top-secret Extraterrestrial Environment Special Forces Unit, codenamed "Black Ninja," where he was outfitted with an experimental flex armor and reflex-enhancing drugs. When the Black Ninja unit was disbanded, Schneider and other members of the unit fled to Zanzibar Land and assisted Big Boss during the Mercenary War.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Coporation (1990). Due to his involvement in the war, the world came to learn of his existence.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). George Kasler: Black Ninja...Nobody ever heard of him until two years ago. His past is a total mystery. Some kind of high-tech ninja from NASA's extraterrestrial environment team. He's quick like a throwing star, specializing in lightning-fast attacks. Keep in mind, he's not a seasoned pro like us. He's one of them Right Stuff types - an astronaut. But that actually makes him tough to take down. With a pro, you pretty much know what he's gonna do. But with an amateur, who the hell knows? For now, just wait and see what he can do. That's what you're good at. I'm counting on you, cowboy! ...Over and out.. He later served as a vital member of Zanzibar Land's elite mercenary force after the war.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Kyle Schneider: You're no different. They'll forget about you, too... But he wasn't like them... // Solid Snake: Who....? // Schneider: He came... and saved us from annihilation. He forgave us for what we'd done. He gave us a new land to call home... A new family... // Snake: He did...? You mean... // Schneider: Snake, you'll understand soon... what a wonderful man Boss is... Snake... I owe you a debt. There's no hate between us. I'll tell you where Dr. Marv is. It's what he would want me to do... Find the man who's guarding the cell where Dr. Marv is being held. Follow that man...and he should lead you straight to the cell. You can tell him by his green beret. He should be on the first floor. Got that? A green beret. Follow the man in the green beret! During Operation Intrude F014, Schneider confronted Solid Snake after disguising himself as kidnapped scientist Dr. Kio Marv. He acted as a decoy following the discovery of a transmitter, embedded in one of Dr. Marv's teeth, and removed it.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: Got it. ...Where can I find Dr. Marv? // Roy Campbell: Well... Dr. Marv has a transmitter implanted in one of his molar teeth.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Kio Marv (Black Ninja): Heh heh heh... Foolish FOXHOUND! Dr. Marv isn't here! Figures that FOXHOUND would use such a cheap transmitter... You guys are really behind the times. // (Black Ninja removes his disguise) // Black Ninja: I am Black Ninja, a former member of NASA's extraterrestrial environment special forces unit. Now, let's see just how strong the world's most advanced black ops unit really is! Show me what you've got, FOXHOUND! Schneider fought Snake using his enhanced speed and throwing stars, though the more experienced Snake was able to defeat him. A dying Schneider then revealed his identity to Snake and told the latter what became of him, the Resistance, and the children of Outer Heaven after Operation Intrude N313. Since he felt there was no hatred between them, Schneider provided a hint to Snake regarding the real Dr. Marv's location, as well as the identity of the man behind Zanzibar Land: Big Boss. He also hinted that revealing Dr. Marv's location was what Big Boss would have wanted him to do, before passing away. Behind the scenes first appears in the original Metal Gear as a radio contact, providing the player with information on where to find certain weapons and items. His contact frequency is initially 120.79, but changes to 120.26 later in the game.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... The enemy uniform is in the basement of Building 1. Let's use frequency 120.26 from now on. ...Over. Schneider returns in the sequel Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, as the enemy mercenary who must be fought by the player in a boss battle. He is also given the full name of . In the original MSX2 version, Schneider's alias is ; a mistransliteration of "Blackcollar," itself a reference to Timothy Zahn's 1983 novel The Blackcollar, involving a titular group of drug-enhanced space ninjas. Although the MSX2 manual states that some members of the Black Color unit fled to Zanzibar Land, Schneider is the only one who appears in-game. Other ninja-type characters also feature in later games in the , known as the Cyborg Ninjas. This makes him the first ninja character to appear in the series, though chronologically, he was preceded by Null in the prequel Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Appearances * Metal Gear * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Metal Gear Solid (mentioned in "Previous Operations") * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (mentioned in "Previous Operations") Sources * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual Notes and references Schneider, Kyle Schneider, Kyle Schneider, Kyle Schneider, Kyle Schneider, Kyle Schneider, Kyle